Aurélie Martel
Name Etymology Aurélie is the French feminine form of Aurelius. Émilie is the French feminine form of Aemilius. Sirvard means "love rose" in Armenian. Arevik is means "like the sun" in Armenian. Martel is derived from old French martel "hammer", ultimately from Latin martellus. History Armenia has many Pure-blood families, but not all of them are rich, and some, you wouldn't believe they were of pure-blood at all. Émile Martel was on his trip around the world, and when he visited a certain family, he was surprised that they had a family tree dating back at least one thousand years. He was also surprised of the charming youngest daughter, Sirvard. That family had four daughters, and Émile could tell straight away that the family wanted one of the girls to marry him. His fascination of Sirvard was too much for the family to ignore, as Sirvard's older sister, Arevik, wanted desperately to marry him, and the family was on her side, telling Émile that Sirvard, at sixteen, was much too young, and Arevik, at eighteen and his age, would be better. Émile went on with his trip as scheduled, and after many thoughts, and trying to get Sirvard out of his head, making out with other woman and things like that, he could never quite forget her. At the end of his trip, he went back to Armenia, and he proposed to Sirvard, saying that now that she's seventeen, she could make her own decisions. She, of course, accepted. They married in France, and after only ten months of marriage, their only child, a girl, was born. She was named Aurélie, after an ancestor, Émilie after her father, Sirvard after her mother, Arevik after her aunt. She had a happy childhood, of course, it had its ups and downs, but it was happy. Émile adored his daughter, and from the time she was young, he was searching up wizarding schools for her. He didn't want Beauxbatons, because in his opinion, the education sucked, and England and Norway didn't appeal to him, (Why would he send his sweet little girl to ghastly England, and he didn't want his little girl to be cold and abused in northern Norway) leaving EESM, in Russia. Aurélie was taught Russian at the age of six, to prepare her for life at EESM. At the age of 10, she was accepted as a starting international student, and the next year, she went to EESM, and was sorted into Vorobyov. Now, as a second year, she is quickly finding her place here... Appearance Aurélie looks more like her Armenian mother than anything, sharing her light brown and hazel eyes. She is slightly below average height, at 4'11. She is thin and light, and is very easily carried. Personality She's a sweet little thing, usually. She loves small animals, and basically loves anything cute. She is loud and outgoing, and is blunt, stating her opinion whether it hurts anyone or not. If you hurt her friends, she will hurt you back, and hard. Relationships Family Maman and Papa Aurélie and her parents are very close, Aurélie is more of a daddy's girl, but she and her mother, Sirvard, have a loving relationship. Friends and Acquaintances Trivia *Her model is Laneya Grace. *She speaks French as her first language, and because she was trained to go to EESM, she speaks Russian, better than all of her other classmates not from Russia/Belarus/Ukraine, but not quite on the same level as them. *She is currently learning Armenian. Category:MelMione Category:Female Category:Witch Category:French Category:Armenian Category:Brown Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Pure-Blood Category:Boyanova Category:Boyanova Students Category:Born in France Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Second Years Category:April Birthday Category:Students Category:Characters Category:International Students Category:First Years Category:The Junior Allies Category:Legitimate Child